Ben 10: Power Ultimate Crossover
New reboot crossover. Hypnosis In a strange land at night, we see a creepy castle. Inside, a large room is filled with volcanic rock--solidified lava. It suddenly started cracking, and then a chunk of it burst apart as Evil Zs'Skayr leaving came out it. Evil Zs'Skayr: Free! He shot beam the ground nearby, and it cracked apart. Inside was a turtle monster skeleton, somewhat resembling this. Evil Zs'Skayr: Of course. That pathetic turtle wasn't strong enough to survive the lava. I should've known. It happened to him before in Modern Super Jario Bros. Uss. Now I must find a way to get off this strange universe. Looking around, he spotted a Teleport Tube sticking out of the wall. Evil Zs'Skayr: Aha! He jumped through it, and with a Swip! Swip! Swip! sound, he was gone. Now, years later, on a desert planet, a Beithioch was fighting a Cerebrocrustacean. In other words, Simien was fighting Zyrokks. Simien: (growls) If this were a TV show, subtitles would say "You're going down!" Zyrokks: Am I? His head flaps opened up, showing his brain, and sparks developed. A bolt of electricity shot at Simien, knocking him back. Zyrokks: My laser got an upgrade! Watch and learn. He zapped Simien with his hand laser, and Simien detransformed. Zyrokks: Prepare to-- Simien: Yeah, yeah, prepare to die. But watch this new thing that I just discovered! He raised the Polytrix's dial, turned it right, then left, then right again, tapped the dial, and slammed it down! It disappeared as a green energy wave spread from his wrist around his body. He was turning into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Then it receded into his chest, where the Polytrix symbol, with Ultimate spikes, appeared. Ultimate Simien: Ultimate Simien! They both charged at each other, but then a giant tube came out of the ground between them. It rose up as high as them, and they both smacked into it. Both them. Both: YOWCH! Evil Zs'Skayr: Now you where is a now. Simien: And into the future too. Ben failed years ago. Evil Zs'Skayr: All the better reason to get your Omnitrix and travel back in time. Simien: Show up in WHERE IS POLYTRIX anything. Evil Zs'Skayr: Enough! He zapped Zyrokks with his eyes. The laser was a tractor beam. He floated up, and started to disintegrate! Then, the laser stopped, and the Polytrix fell to the ground. Simien stood there with his jaw dropped until he came to his senses and lunged for it. He grabbed it and put it back on. Simien: Aha! Evil Zs'Skayr: I am insulting your mistake! He then started zapping Simien. Simien cried out in pain as the screen faded to black. Theme Song! Simien: But anything are-- Suddenly, the laser fired! It ripped the ship in two, and then it exploded! Simien dashed out of a shattered window just in time before the explosion. He floated there, and grabbed onto Zs'Skayr's ship as it turned around. He looked in a window and saw Evil Zs'Skayr hooking up that small machine—a crosstime teleporter—to the ships teleportation module. Evil Zs'Skayr also ran a wire from the Polytrix into the machine. Simien then started to panic as the ships engines warmed up, and then shot it forward into crosstime hyperspace, leaving that crosstime—with Simien on the ship. ... Suddenly, we see Ben Tennyson fighting Musha. Wait a second, we haven't seen him yet! Something's up... Musha: Lemme tell ya somethin' Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Musha will destroy you! Ben was Concrete. Okay, now he's got a new alien already? Anyway, the two fought. And were pretty evenly matched until Musha punched Ben several yards away, and Ben detransformed. Then, before they could do anything, a spaceship appeared out of nowhere with a flash and slammed into Musha. (Musha, to the ship): Lemme— CRASH! Down he went as the ship landed on top of him. Ben: What? Suddenly, the ship opened up. Vilgax stepped out. Ben: Zs'Skayr! But— but— you're gone! Evil Zs'Skayr: You think I'm still trapped in that video game? Ben: What on Earth are you talking about? (To his Omnitrix) Omnifinity, Harlequin! (Transform) Harlequin! Evil Zs'Skayr: Omnifinity? Of course! This pathetic Polytrix did not have enough power to take me straight to my own crosstime. We're in the BTO crosstime. Ben (BTO): Riiiiiight. Evil Zs'Skayr: Since this Polytrix has no more power, I need a new Omnitrix. So I need the Omnifinity. Ben (BTO): The better to beat you with. He started concentrating really hard, trying to move Evil Zs'Skayr around/make him beat himself up. But nothing happened. Evil Zs'Skayr laughed. Evil Zs'Skayr: Pathetic Helosptran. He walked up to Ben (BTO) and grabbed the Omnifinity symbol. He turned it a bit, and then yanked it off with a green flash. When, Ben (BTO) was detransformed thrown back a few feet by the sudden detachment. Evil Zs'Skayr: Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. He went back into the ship, and hooked up the Omnifinity to the machine. The Polytrix lay next to it. Meanwhile, outside the ship, Simien crawled over from the other side. He shot web at the unsuspecting Ben (BTO), and pulled him in. He then wrapped him in a cocoon of web, and stuck him to the ship. Ben (BTO): What's going on? Simien: No time to explain. Just trust me! (shoots web over Ben (BTO)'s face) Although Ben (BTO) didn't know this, the web protected Ben (BTO) from the sudden force of being hurled through the crosstime. Then, the ship's engines warmed up. In a few seconds, it was no longer in this crosstime. ... Now, we suddenly see Evil Zs'Skayr about to face off with a kid resembling Ben. Evil Zs'Skayr: Brian 10, prepare to meet thy God. He charged at Brian, but Brian then slapped the Omnitrix 4. An epic transformation sequence played as Brian transformed into... Brian: (transform) Briankrakken! It was a head-to-head fight, until Evil Zs'Skayr got knocked away. Then, just like with Musha, a ship appeared out of nowhere and smacked. After in flashback, Vilgax on the head, just not burying him. Flashback end. Brian (detransform): Huh? His teleported into Vilgax. Vilgax: Can any Omnitrix give me enough power?! Brian: But—but—but—you just got hit by that ship! Vilgax: I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember a Brian 10 in the crosstime I'm looking for! Evil Zs'Skayr: Whatever. He turned back to his ship, but suddenly turned around, grabbed Brian, took off the Omnitrix 4 with the code, and threw him to the other side of the ship. He got caught in all the web, and Simien came and covered him with web like he flashback, did to BTO Ben. Then, Brian's Vilgax came over to Brian, whose face was uncovered, and pulled off an ID mask, revealing himself to be Paradox! Paradox: (now crosstime) Well, that using around it. The ship then rocketed away into the next crosstime. ... At the next crosstime, Ben was walking across the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared out of nowhere and landed. (Vilgax): Hello, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Transform) Blu Attac! Oh, man. I wanted TriWuzzo! (Vilgax): Since when can you turn into those aliens? (Ben): Since I got the MEGATRIX. Speaking of which, Kevin let me borrow his badge in case I was ambushed. He put the badge on the Ultimatrix, activating the MEGATRIX. Now, Blu Attac and all the other aliens were way more powerful! (Vilgax): You're not the Ben Tennyson I want! But it doesn't matter! With an Omnitrix like that I could leave this reality if I wanted to! They fought hard, but Vilgax overpowered BTUAM Ben. He removed the MEGATRIX, and carried it into his ship. Meanwhile, Simien tied BTUAM Ben in a web. (Simien): It's about time I explained things. Vilgax from an alternate crosstime to all of us came to mine. He killed my arch-enemy and all of my partners. He stole my Polytrix as well. He appears to be trying to get back to his own crosstime, but neither of our Omnitrixes can get him far enough through the crosstime. We are going to get back our Omnitrixes and fight back! So who's with me?! They all tried to raise their hands, but they were all stuck in the web and instead just squirmed there. (Simien): Whatever. Then, Vilgax's ship left the crosstime. ... Later, Vilgax landed in the Finn 10: Fusion crosstime. (Vilgax): Am I ever going to reach my goal?! Suddenly, a weird alien fusion (of Wildmutt, Chromastone, Cannonbolt, NRG, and Upchuck) was thrown against his ship. (Fusion): Ow. Now, we see another fusion, this time between Diamondhead and Chromastone, was standing from where the first fusion was thrown from. This one had an Omnitrix symbol. It was Finn, as Hardrock, fighting Kraven. (Kraven): This is not over! (Finn): Uh, yeah, it is! Finn ran up to Kraven, and gave him a huge punch. It shattered his NRG suit plate. (Finn): Did I just release the radiation? (Kraven): I'm a fusion, remember? I'm not exactly the same as the species I am made of. Instead of radiation, I contain Crystalsapien blast energy inside of me! As he was about to shoot one of Chromastone's multi-colored energy blasts from the shattered suit plate, Vilgax came out of his ship, stepped on Kraven, and approached Finn. (Vilgax): Give me the Greatrix! Now! (Finn): And why? (Vilgax): I need to get to my own crosstime! He grabbed Finn's wrist, entered some code in the Greatrix, and yanked it off. (Finn): Ow! (Vilgax): See you never! He went into his ship, and Simien yanked Finn into his web blob and explained things to him before Vilgax left. Meanwhile, in the real crosstime with Ben (Alien Unleashed), Paradox teleported in on Ben and Co. enjoying chili fries in Burger Shack. Paradox: Hello! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): I am we possing anything are wrong them. Paradox: I need to take you to Galvan Prime for a minute. It's urgent. Well..... are Red Tornado and Ben. Ben (Alien Unleashed): I now sure not. Paradox: I want you to assemble a super suit out of all the stray machinery in this room. Azmuth already took out the stuff he needs. His teleported into Mister Twister are reformed. Mister Twister (Alien Unleashed): Going what. Do you want it again. I'm Tornado anything, Ironic. After, at Vilgax has teleported. Vilgax: Ben Tennyson! Ben (Alien Unleashed): What's going on? Vilgax: There we are of Ben Tennyson. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): That's not Noah 10 anything are wrong. Simien punched Red Tornado are Ben 10: Alien Unleashed crosstime, into a ground. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Stupid work. (his teleported into Noah 10 crosstime) Noah! Noah (N10): What. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Okay, it's crosstime. Mister Twister and Red Tornado using are it. Are Ben's Team teleported into Rust Bucket 5 to files away. After, Ben 10: Alien Unleashed crosstime. But Evil Vilgax are appearing them. Evil Vilgax: Now you are defeat anything. Noah (N10): We can not using not now. Ben (Alien Unleashed): What? (has Evil Vilgax teleported them) Gone. (scrolling through in Terraspin hologram, hologram down) What's going on? Red Tornado has using X-ray Vision on a Vilgax teleported them and Simien too. After at Red Tornado being into shapeshifting powers. After Ben transformed. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): Eatle! Vilgax punched Eatle and detransform after give on all Omnitrixes away, Red Tornado and Mister Twister to save Ben down. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): I got using into Super Strength now! Vilgax teleported him and Simien has shot Noah give and teleported his crack Noah to destroyed. Mister Twister (Alien Unleashed): Gone. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Uh.. In the Vilgax's ship, into All-Power-Matrix grabbed Vilgax's bigger arm. Has teleported them into a Power Down give all power into it. Telported into All Heroes to defeat them, Vilgax using the absorbed the powers. Leaving Ben (Alien Unleashed) absorbed the powers of Vilgax into Ultimate Vilgax into the teleported completed... Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Oh no, we can using around the steal anything. After legs into lava not work. Ben (Alien Unleashed): We... not working around them... (going statue into Ben and Rex (Heroes United) coming) Red Tornado: Used Stealth suit. (cilck into Black/dark black, with Ben and Mister Twister) Ben (Heroes United): What's going on there. To be completed...